It is known in the art to use bone screws for fixing bones. German document DE-A 35 38 238 discusses a bone screw which interacts with a dowel. The dowel is anchored first separately in the bone and then a bone screw is screwed into the dowel. This may connecting two bone fragments in accordance with the dowel/screw principle, which is also known from general fastening techniques.
Also known in the art are transverse locking screws used in conjunction with medullary pin. However, such locking screws have some amount of clearance with respect to the transverse borehole of the medullary pin.